The End Of Hermione Granger
by LoonyNargel
Summary: An ambush leaves Hermione devestated and suicidal. Refernces to self harming. Sorry it's bad. I wrote it at 2am


The End Of Hermione Granger

Hermione entered the bathroom of the Gryffindor and stared in the mirror, she had a cut lip and bruises over her arms and face, tears started to fall from her eyes, she screamed into the sheet of glass and started to hit it, she dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"Why" she cried, she lay on the floor and curled up into a ball, memorising the events that had just occurred.

~Flashback~

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down a snowy lane on their way to Hogsmead, Ron kissed Hermione gently on the cheek, Harry laughed and nudged Ron, the group laughed with each other until a black mist formed in front of them. Several deatheaters walked out of the mist, Ron and Harry drew their wands and threw spells at the deatheaters, who dismissed them and attacked with theirs, Hermione drew her wand and threw a spell at one of them, it caught him on the shoulder and he was flung through the air landing on the floor with a thud. Her wand was hit out of her hand by a spell cast by one of them, the deatheater ran over to her and punched her in the stomach, making her fall to her knees, she looked over to Harry and Ron, who were already on the floor being punched and kicked by the group of deatheaters. She got up and ran towards them kicking one of the cloaked figures in the ribs, she was hit down immediately by another one. A group walked over to Hermione and laughed deeply.

"We're gonna have some fun with you darling" one of them said, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up. Ron crawled over to his wand and clutched it, he looked over to Hermione, the deatheater threw her on the ground and aimed his wand at her. "Crucio" the deatheater said darkly. Hermione's started to contract and retort, she screamed out in pain as the deatheaters laughed. Ron jumped up and lunged at one of them, knocking him of his feet. Ron started to punch the man's masked face. He used his feet and kicked Ron off him and grabbed his wand.

"Avada Kadavra" he shouted and a green light flashed from the wand, it connected with Ron's chest and he fell to the ground dead. Hermione crawled to his lifeless body, Ron smiled and lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. His hand dropped, Hermione watched in horror as life left Ron's body, tears fell down her cheeks.

"NO" she screamed as the laughed. She turned to look at them. They walked towards her and they pointed their wands at her.

"Now it's your turn" one of them said. A spell hit him in the chest and he flew backwards, the rest looked up to see Professor McGonagall, Neville, Hagrid, Seamus, Luna and Ginny standing in front of them, wands at the ready. They threw spells hitting the deatheaters in the head and chest. They waved their wands and vaporised in a black mist, the group ran to their beaten and bloody friends on the ground, lifting them up and hurrying them to the medical wing, all the way Hermione just stared at Ron's lifeless body.

~End of Flashback~

Hermione stopped crying and slowly stood up; she walked over to the bath and turned the taps, making water erupt from them. Within minutes the bath was full with water. She undressed and stepped into the hot water. She lied there for a few moments then her eyes fell upon the razor on the side. She grabbed it and snapped off the handle, she held the blade to her wrist. Tears ran down her face as she took a deep breath and ran the blade over her wrist. Blood oozed from the cut, mixing with the water making it turn pink. She dropped the razor and rested her head on the edge of the bath. Her body went cold as feeling started to leave her. She breathed deeply as the blood continued to pour from her wrist. She closed her eyes and smiled, she didn't know why she did, but all she could feel was peace. Her body went limp

"I Love you Ronald Weasly" she said, before she took her last breath and died.

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, sorry about the dark and dreariness, but I wanted to give my dark side a challenge, but my next one will be happier, I promise.  
**

**See Ya.  
**


End file.
